There are many applications in which multiple images must be displayed either sequentially or simultaneously. Current apparatus which can project multiple images are bulky, typically being complete duplicates of single-image projection apparatus. Typically, multiple light sources are required.
However, there is a need in the art for compact projection apparatus which can project multiple images, in which the multiple images each optionally display different image information. Such a projector could be used for wide-screen projection, three-dimensional image creation, and interactive imaging applications.